


Seven Veils

by 2mian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2mian/pseuds/2mian
Summary: 题目为歌名，无实意。主要参考圣经故事。天使路西法叛出天国堕入地狱的改编版。此处利威尔为天使长，艾伦是堕天使，他们在作战时受伤，从天上落入人间之后的故事。利威尔被艾伦砍去六翼，艾伦则付出了一只眼睛和一条腿的代价。艾伦有记忆有异能，利威尔尚未找回记忆。全文都是瞎编的，无实在依据。





	Seven Veils

利威尔坠落的第十个月。

又到了晚祷的时间。暮色四合，光线由温暖的橘色蓦然变为血红。黑色的雨云迅速聚集，天边隐隐约约传来雷声。饱含水汽的薄雾凝聚，黑色的爪牙在其中翻滚，那是尚未凝聚出形态的魔鬼伸出的利爪。他们需要新鲜的血食献祭来获得在人间行走的资格。唯有教堂是那些雾气无法入侵的地方，灰色的建筑被经年的雨水冲刷成静默的姿态，众天使的雕像在风中摇摇欲坠，只剩尖塔顶端的十字架依然闪亮。近百年的建筑穹顶挑高，能容纳几百人的大厅里只燃着几根蜡烛，照亮的空间有限，黑黢黢的高处像是魔鬼的领域一样压在众人心上。身穿黑色长袍的神父摊开圣经，站在圣坛前将手放在一名跪拜的教徒头顶，他念诵圣经中的片段，瑟瑟发抖的男人很快安静下来，像是受到了来自神国的召唤，跟着他一字一句重复他口中的圣言：

“我知道我的救赎主活着，他是永活的主。当我在深谷迷失时，他领我走正确的路。我知道我的主活着，他是永活的主。当我在旷野孤独时，他伴我作我的灯。”

似乎有流动的、圣洁的光从神父的手掌灌入男人的头颅，他的五官狰狞，眼睛暴突，黑色的雾气从他的口鼻中蒸发，尚未凝聚成真正的利爪就被神父低声的念诵化为乌有。男人终于彻底安静下来，他转动眼珠，嘴唇翕动，鼻孔里流出黑色的血。他的家人立刻冲上圣坛把他扶住，嘴里不住地感谢。

神父似乎有些疲倦，他脸色苍白，只挥了挥手：“马上就要下雨了，今天晚上大家都睡在教堂吧，无论听到什么声音都不要外出。”

他走下圣坛，混进人群中，便暴露出神父身量不足的缺陷。他用清水仔细地清洗双手，随即环顾四周，这个教堂里聚集了附近村落里幸存的教徒，他们大部分人被战争、饥荒乃至瘟疫弄得疲惫不堪、瘦弱无力，再加上逐渐泛滥开的恶魔侵袭，少有老人能活过那个严酷的冬天，因此他的目光落在一群青年人身上——但他没能在那些崇拜的、热切的回望中找到那个人。

他走到那个人常在的角落，那里干干净净只有一件叠起来的衣服和一本同样破旧的圣经，连他的拐杖也不见了。一位酷爱模仿神父言行的青年凑过来：“他出去了，还没回来，这种天气也不敢派人出去找。”

“我出去看看，”神父眼睫低垂，落下一片悲悯的阴影，“剩下的人要照顾好。”

神父将圣经递给青年，他恭谨地退下。这份敬意不只是给圣经，还是给神父——神父是他一生中见过的真正具有能力的人，他从不说谎，从不违戒，悲悯神的羔羊，如同神的光。神父从教堂的大门走了出去，钢铁大门轰然关闭，身后的一线光亮被浓雾瞬间吞没。他缓步在迷雾中行走，无需辨别方向。浓雾为他收敛爪牙，如同摩西分海，他身侧的雾因为惧怕自动凝成乳白色的波浪。他不知道该去何处寻找出走的年轻人。他不认识他，不了解他，之前没有见过他，之后也不会有更多交集。他在恶魔之中捡到了他，是他自己愿意跟他到教堂来。他还受着伤。

神父先是注意到了那根沾满了泥水的拐杖，然后顺着拐杖注意到了那个人。黑衣服黑裤子，长头发绿眼睛，嘴唇上带着胡茬，像是用钝刀片没刮干净似的。他健壮同时又羸弱。他高大同时又单薄。神父走过去，他抬起头，是全然陌生的一个笑容。他站在长廊下，并不害怕邪恶的浓雾，就如同他当初并不畏惧那些恶魔。

“怎么了?”神父看向他，他的手拢在袖子里。

“出去找吃的，回来的路上走到这儿，腿疼走不动了。”青年捶了捶自己的左腿。

“还没好，不应该四处乱走的。”神父一只手伸到袍子底下，把长袍撩起来放在膝盖上，免得沾上泥土，“我看看。”

宽松的裤管下是层层包扎的纱布，有些暗沉的血迹，赫然是贯穿小腿的一道狰狞伤疤：“怎么弄成这样的？”

“上次告诉过你了，被人砍的。”笑盈盈的声音从神父头顶上传来，“那个人用很厉害的一把光剑，我打不过他。不过他也伤得不轻，估计很久都想不起来找我麻烦了。”

“为什么打成这样？”神父白皙修长的手指落在伤疤上，轻轻地摸索，他怀疑这道环绕了整个小腿的伤疤其实是一整条腿都被砍下来了，但又不知道这样断裂的伤口是如何愈合的，这样惊人的恢复力不是人类应当拥有的，“是什么深仇大恨吗？”

“不是深仇大恨，只是理念不同吧。”

“你才多大……”这不是一个问题。只是继续闲聊，神父觉察到尚未完全愈合的伤口里侵入了丝丝缕缕的魔气，因此动用了光明之力来驱逐。那会很疼。

“……十九岁。”第十九个百年，年轻人没有表现出丝毫痛苦，浓稠的光明灌进他的身体里，血肉飞速愈合。他把手放在神父的头顶，茂盛的黑发顶起小小的圆弧，顺滑的发丝沿着他的掌心掉落。他居高临下地望向神父，这种姿态如同匍匐在他的脚边，为他臣服。如同过去他曾经向他跪拜。

神父愕然地抬起头。他望见了那只绿眼睛，另一只被纱布包裹住了，光在其中行走，那也是来自神的光，他不会看错——这也是神父为什么没有怀疑过青年的身份。

“请站起来。”

他被一股大力推着，青年按着他的双臂，袖管从胳膊上滑下去。他紧紧贴着湿冷的墙。一双嘴唇落下来，又软又暖。青年碰了碰他的嘴唇，随即咬住下唇研磨，他把那片薄薄的、没有血色的东西弄得又酥又麻，很快充血红肿，他感到软软的东西在他的牙龈处舔了一下：“连接吻都不会吗，Father？”

神父怔怔地，青年用额头贴他的额头：“张开嘴，利威尔，张开嘴。”

舌尖如同毒蛇在神父的口腔里肆虐，剥夺他的空气、水分和思想。青年花了三个月的时间来观察神父，派了无数不成气候的魔鬼来试探他体内的力量。神父的确很强，即使他受过伤，从神的国坠落。可他落入人间，就成了人，他的力量不是无穷的，此时恰好是他力量枯竭的时刻。

“闭上眼睛，Father。”青年把神父整个儿拥住，笑从喉咙里出来落在他耳朵上，激起一片绯红。青年的掌根抵在细长的脖颈上，他无处可逃，终于慌乱地按青年的意思闭上了眼睛。长睫毛落下来，关住了他眼睛里的光和水。雾气立刻向他的头脑发起进攻，他却不知道，因为他闭上了神的眼睛。他昏沉，他焦躁，他还以为只是因为那个吻。

在神父即将窒息的刹那，青年推开他，对按着胸口大口喘息的神父毫无怜悯，他捏着神父尖利的下巴要他抬起头来：“你不该来找我的，你知道那些东西伤不到我。”

大雨轰然而至。噼噼啪啪的雨点充盈了整个天地，水汽过分饱和使得两个人身上湿漉漉的。

“你独自外出太危险了。”神父终于找回了他的声音，他感到又湿又冷，浓雾从未停止过对他的试探，但他仍像对所有人那样，担着忧。对一个陌生的青年也如此，可他内心总怀疑这个人他见过。那样绿色的愤怒的眼睛，促狭的嘴角，那样……宽厚的手掌和滚烫的温度。可是他认不出来，有什么缺失了。

“教堂里留下的那些人才危险，他们失去了你的保护。不过今夜你无需担心他们。”神父的后背再次撞上冰冷的墙面，他感到自己的后背一阵剧烈的疼痛，痛苦地皱起眉头。青年的吻急躁地落下来，他顺从那根舌头的志愿，张开嘴巴被掠夺。他不知道自己这是怎么了，但此时此刻，仿佛只有这样做才是对的。

“Father，你知道淫乱的罪吗？”利威尔神父在他开口的间隙里拼命呼吸，然后点头。

“那将是你的罪。”青年一只手抓在他胸口，猛然发力撕开了他的长袍。

留给我的则必然是奸淫的罪。

神父的身体很漂亮，即使是青年也不得不承认这一点。神爱惜他的子，精细地安排他的身体，如同安排天亮时那一刹的霞光。神父张开的眼睛里不再有亮光，只是一双普通的发灰的蓝眼睛。黑袍撕裂的创口露出神父的胸膛，苍白细腻的皮肤像是最上等的天鹅绒。青年在那里留下一个牙印，如同雪上红梅，他着迷地在这具躯体上留下痕迹，这使他下体充血，眼睛通红：

“你还记得我叫什么吗，Father？我说过的。”

“……艾伦。”被含住乳首的神父神智不清，他不知道此时应该怎样叫，只是毫无章法地喘息，同时用手去推那颗脑袋。

“对，我是艾伦，”青年大大方方地承认他自己的名字，“而你是利威尔。”

利威尔的阴茎尚未勃起，艾伦顺着胯骨摸下去，经过平坦的小腹和稀疏的草原，把那根东西握在自己的掌心。

“他不喜欢我，他流放了我的哥哥。”艾伦突兀地说，同时将那个软耷耷的阴茎撸得翘起，他跪下去，利威尔感到温暖包裹了他又难受又快乐的下体。他从未感受过这种快乐，像是积攒许久的愿望即将被实现，他没感受过这种痛苦，在射出来之前被掐住了端口。艾伦极有技巧地舔舐、挑逗柱体，甚至隔着薄薄的皮肤按摩利威尔的阴囊，像是催精似的，在这样的间隙里，利威尔听见艾伦说，“我曾触摸他的脚，不过是无心之失，他再也没给过我好脸色。”

利威尔蓦地明白了，他只是个替身。他挣扎起来，不是因为他是神的子，而是因为此时此刻他是个人。可他的阴茎还在对方嘴里，可怜巴巴地流着水。他快乐，他痛苦；他恼怒，他绝望。

艾伦把那根东西吐出来，唇上还亮晶晶的，顺手摘下利威尔佩戴的十字架，把它扔进大雨里。银质的十字在他掌心烫出一个伤口，血红的，皮肉飞速愈合，却始终无法遮住那个缺口。利威尔被他压得无法动弹，看不到他的伤口，否则他就应当知道，他不该对这个青年心软。但他却仰着脖子，露出脆弱的咽喉。雾气凝结在他赤裸的胸口，立刻变成透明的水珠，顺着他胸前的沟壑往衣服里滑。艾伦用沾着利威尔体液的嘴唇去吻他，手跟那些冰冰凉凉的水滴一样，往他的衣服里摸索，但他的手是热的，是滚烫的，在利威尔的后背上、腰臀处点燃篝火。利威尔要被快乐烧起来了，他从未领受过的、淫乱的快乐，此刻战栗着，被艾伦的亲吻融化了，在艾伦的掌心里重新塑形——紧实敏感的大腿和丰饶柔软的臀部。艾伦的手指沿着从脊骨延伸下来的裂缝前进，摸到了干涩幽深的入口。

“怎么不是湿的？应该是湿的，利威尔，不然我怎么进去。”他用手指奸淫那个干涩的入口，直到它柔软如同新生的草地。它屈服了、顺从了，却还没有按照艾伦的意愿变得潮湿起来。艾伦不满地掐住利威尔的下巴，把手指伸进他的嘴里搅动。他那张单薄的、柔软的，用来念圣经和神谕的嘴因为手指的粗暴行径无法合住。高大的青年整个儿压上来，如同黑夜的影子。他的小腹间抵着一根滚烫的、坚硬的刑具。他还不知道那根刑具要怎么鞭打他的身体，但他从灵魂到躯体都开始战栗：

“不……”

“你是在拒绝我吗？”艾伦把手指从利威尔的喉咙口抽出，让他更顺畅的呼吸，黏湿的津液沾满了他的掌心。他欣赏那张痛苦的脸，然后把手指狠狠插入利威尔的下体，“你以为还有人能救你吗？神已经把你们抛弃了。”

“你听听，他们害怕了，黑夜来了，他们害怕了。”

利威尔的后背再次撞上坚硬的石墙，他听见几百人同时吟唱的声音：“当我在深谷迷失时，他领我走正确的路。我知道我的……”

他痛苦极了。从未被开拓过的地方被人粗暴地对待，艾伦的指甲不断地搔刮肠壁。他意识到自己就在教堂的后墙，他不知道自己为何在这里。只不过隔着一道石墙，里面是他的几百个信徒，是他一直信仰的上帝之所，可没有人来救他。

“你被你的父，你的神，抛弃了。”艾伦凑在他耳边低语，像是恶魔诱骗可怜的羔羊，他趁着利威尔失神的片刻，撸动自己的柱体，把他硬挺的阴茎塞进利威尔的体内。利威尔发出无声的尖叫，眼泪沿着颧骨落在赤裸的肩上。太大了，太烫了，它所经过的地方都产生不可愈合的伤口。他感觉自己的身体正在被那根前进的刑具烙平。他挣扎起来，踢打艾伦的小腿，但并没有意义。

艾伦仍在前进，但他只往前推进了一点就被温热的肠道坚决地阻挡住了。利威尔正仰着身子，竭力把自己从那根刑具上拔出来，可他的肠壁却不知进退地紧紧绞着。他开始的时候惊叹于那里的温暖、紧致，但此时已经开始咒骂利威尔和他的后庭。他不得不拔出来，暴怒着把利威尔翻过去，他按着利威尔的腰，使他不能随意移动。裤子一撕到底，他蹲下身，看见利威尔翕张的小孔，又红又肿，可怜极了。他把舌头贴上去，立刻引起利威尔的一阵战栗，他的手用来扒开柔软的臀丘，利威尔反而不动了。他把自己的脸埋进去，舌头沿着红肿的褶皱向里，比手指和阴茎都容易。

他听见利威尔在哆哆嗦嗦地念着什么：

“……当我在深谷……迷失时，他领我走……”

他就该让迷雾里那些东西也参与进来，堵住利威尔的嘴和耳朵，按住他的双手，撕开他的双腿。但是他没有召唤那些不成形的东西，甚至早就驱散了浓雾中隐藏的恶魔。他自己也厌恶他们的低等。他的手指参与进这场奸淫，比上次更容易，他甚至还摸到了那个凸起，更柔软，更敏感，他用自己狡猾、奸诈的舌尖戳刺。

“他领我走……正确的路。”利威尔射精了，黏稠的体液粘在小腹和黑袍上。他几乎站都站不住了。

“那么爽？”艾伦捞起他的腿，从背后干进去，他一鼓作气，直插到根部，他用舌头去舔利威尔的眼泪，“这次高兴了吧？”

这是一场单方面的强暴，所以他不用顾及利威尔的感受。他掐着利威尔的腰，按着他的脖子抽插，过去刚开始那艰难的、使得他满身是汗的那几下，他终于自如地动起来。

“真该先让你给我舔舔。”他握住利威尔疲软是阴茎，利威尔的手则握住他的手臂，像是推拒，但被他揉了几下就只是单纯的支撑了。他看见狰狞的伤口从利威尔的脊背上暴露出来，像是活生生被人斩断的骨和血。那里本来生着洁白、柔软的六翼。他沿着伤疤啃咬，换来利威尔的一阵颤抖。

艾伦从利威尔身上闻到血腥味儿，但没有发现伤口，于是把他翻过来干。他从黑发和额头接壤的缝隙里看到了汩汩而流的鲜血，墙面上则留下了模糊的血迹。他把嘴唇贴上去，咸腥的血液流进他的嘴里。利威尔并不拒绝他吞咽自己的血，只是抓着他的手臂，痛苦地闭着眼。

“看着我。”他的腿伤并不影响他把利威尔整个人都抱在怀里强奸，说起来这要感谢利威尔神父悲悯的心。他把他所剩无几的力量灌入青年的身体，却反过来帮助青年强奸他自己。

他张开眼睛，泪水淌满了整张脸，苍蓝色的眼睛是一汪清泉，里头有永流不尽的水。

“你认识我。”

“你认识以前的我。”

他的声音嘶哑、低沉，像是已经被艾伦强奸过喉咙。艾伦把他的腿提起来，绕在自己腰上，凶狠地操他，囊袋拍打着他的臀尖。

“我第一次见他，神已经沉睡了。他也收拢了他的六翼，只像普通的天使那样有一双翅膀。我跪在他面前，和一群同样青涩的天使向他见礼。我的哥哥被他流放了，从此我再也见不到我的哥哥。我那时却觉得，没有比这更好的事，因为我代替我哥哥，见到了他。”

“我跪着，只能看见他的脚。他的脚那么小，又白又嫩，像是花的芽。我从未见过那么漂亮的东西，于是我就伸出了手，我只是想看看……”

利威尔感到有人抓住自己的腿，拽下了沾满泥水的长靴。

“他却暴怒，在我面前展开六翼。那是我第一次见到他真正的翅膀。那么盛大的光明、威严，我宁愿相信那就是神，不会有比他更完美的造物了。”

“即使是神本身。”

利威尔感到自己的上衣也被撕裂了，一双手烙铁一样按在他的肩胛骨上，那里有绵延的两道疤痕，捡到他的那个信徒因此对着他下跪，等着他醒来，匍匐在地对他声称那是圣痕。此刻那圣痕被艾伦用手指揉搓、抠挖，他痛苦地几乎要叫出声来。

“真该给你的信徒看看你这幅模样。”艾伦擦去他的眼泪，捂住他的嘴，“他们就在墙后，正对着空荡荡的圣坛祷告呢。我把你放上去好不好？”

利威尔挣扎着拒绝，他几乎哭干了眼泪。隔着一堵冰冷潮湿的墙面，他听见他挽救的信徒们唱起圣歌。可他的眼前只有黑色的浓雾，黑色的夜，永不停歇的雨，他闭上了眼睛，再也看不到神的国。恶魔的阴茎是此刻他唯一能倚靠的东西，失去了它，他会滚进肮脏的雨水里，生不如死。

“我说神死了，神已经抛弃这个世界了。他却不信——你却不信，”艾伦掐着他的喉咙，把他的祷告掐回嗓子里，“只有自己才能救自己，神不会来了。”

可惜他自己也救不了自己了，他陷进艾伦的阴谋里，落在艾伦的阴茎上。他变成了一艘永远开不出港口的船，只有承受浪花永不间断地拍打船舷。最可怕的是他在其中觉察到了快乐。他的生命是虚构的，但肉体的快乐却是真实的。快乐从他的体内发芽，神从他的世界里坠落。他荡漾着，想起神的国里纯洁的、神圣的光辉。他不是谁的替代品，他的堕落就是他本人的堕落。他憎恨这样的快乐，于是他堕落得更远。

他再次高潮了，阴茎喷出稀薄的浆液。他的胸膛和小腹行船那样起伏，肠道再次绞紧那根烙铁，它要它们同生共死。他的世界崩裂成空白的纸张，旧神已死，新神诞生，正适合新的神来抹脏。

“这次你知道我的名字了吗？”

“……Satan。”他嗫嚅，堕落的天使有了新的名字，这个名字从他的嘴里诞生。赞美诗源源不断地灌进他的耳朵，他听见教堂里的人们都平安满足地睡去。浓雾褪去一点儿，朝阳正要浮起，他忘记了他被威胁了多少次如果失去知觉就会被摆到圣坛上，让他的信徒们瞻仰。他渐渐麻木了，感觉不到伤口的疼痛，也感觉不到黏腻红肿的下半身仍在遭受折磨。

艾伦把精液灌进肠道的深处，连同之前的那些混合在一起，像是岩浆在利威尔的身体里留下烙印。

“不，我是你的神，你的救主。”

——————END——————


End file.
